A Story
by Faerie DreamCatcher
Summary: 1st fic in a long while, a little sad, but hope ya'll enjoy and do read it and review.


Title: Sad Evening  
By: Faerie DreamCatcher  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailormoon, just the story, but by god I wish i did own it!!! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A SAD EVENING  
  
Her sky blue eyes closed as she sat on her knees, face turned upwards to the sky. The rain caressed her tense skin, and for once she didn't fear the thunder and lightening that crashed over head. Her tears fell with the rain, sliding down her cheeks like crystals in the dead of night. Her dry lips parted excepting the water upon her lips and onto her heavy tongue. The water flowing over her body, her skirt clinging to her, showing off her delicate form. Her hair, soggy, flowing around her, over her calves and onto the ground surrounding her in a pool of gold. She never knew it could hurt like this. Never had she imagined, or had she wanted to. The moon wasn't out to caress her in her hurting moment. But the tears of the skies were willing cry with her, and nourish her soul and feed her need of freedom.   
  
As another crash went through the sky, as the events of the days flashed through her head. His hurting words, his torments, the tortures that he put her through every day, and she was growing so tired of fighting back, when all she wanted was to give him everything that she had to offer. The words were more biting this time. Aiming for her heart with the acute accuracy of a master archer. The battle was more painful and wounding than usual, and she needed the release.  
  
She welcomed the invisible arms that wrapped around her in the night. Wrapped her close to the warmth that the summer air brought upon her. The soft breeze drying the tears that fell. She wondered if the one she thought about would ever hold her like this. Caress her tears when she cried and comfort her in her time of need. Wondered if he'd ever be there for her, care for her. His deep blue eyes flashed into her mind and she choked on a sob.  
  
She didn't notice or feel the presence of the other person in the area. Didn't know that he watched her with tears in his own eyes as he saw her pain out before him. Lying there on the wet grass in a pile so big that no one had ever imagened the small, bubbly girl could have ever held inside her own soul. Invisible though it was, he saw them and wished he could do something about them.   
  
Her peircing screams of anguish echoed through the night sky as thunder screamed with her. Mixing with her voice, sending an unbelievably sad instrumental through the sky. The noise peirced his heart and he held the tree to supress the urge to run to her and embrace her, and take all her fears and troubles away. He wanted to show her that he cared, that he didn't mean to make her cry, didn't mean to cause her the pain that he so often does. The tears that were on the brink finally spilled over onto his cheeks, his lip trembling as another cry and another thunder mixed together to send it's morbid song out into the night. He looked away from the woman's figure, as it lay hunched over on the grass, crying her tears of hurt and anguish. He wanted to go to her, but he knew he couldn't.   
  
He looked back to her and watched silently as she opened her eyes and stared out into the night. The cool rain slid over her form, her pale silky skin glicening in the darkness from some unknown light inside of her. He watched as she inhaled a deep breath, a violent sob shaking her body as she tried to hold it in, and tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears. His chest ached just watching her, his heart ached, knowing he was the the one that was causing her such unbearable pain. He watched as she stood slowly, stretching out her long elegant legs as she straightened her frame and counted to stare out into the night, tears still flowing silently down her delicate pale cheeks.  
  
He took a step forward, knowing that there was risks. Knowing that he shouldn't, that he should just step back, and make amends some other way, but his heart was telling him something different, Telling him to make the move that would decide the fate of things. He made his way slowly and quietly to her shadowed form, her back was turned to him, and when he was close enough, it tensed, and he knew she knew he was there. Her breath caught in her throat, and her body froze in place as he stopped behind her back, placed a careful hand on her shoulder, and stepped forward just enough so his torso brushed her back.   
  
She felt his warmth through her wet clothes, and denied herself the pleasure of embracing it. Her mind swormed with thought, on how long he'd been there, how much he'd seen or heard. She felt his other hand snake under her arm to rest lightly on her flat stomach, pulling her slowly back against his chest. Her mind began to spin with reasons why he was here, what he was doing, and the tears she had been crying slowly ceased to a soft fall. She felt his hot breath caressing her ear, and heard him whisper a soft, "i'm sorry.."  
  
The breath that she had been holding, was released in a soft breath as something inside of her released. Her once tense body relaxed and succumbed to the warmth that he was offering. He buried his face into her hair and then kissed her shoulder gently, hiding his eyes in the gentle curve of her neck. She closed her eyes and covered his hand on her stomach with her own, squeezing lightly, when she felt the hot evidence of tears on her neck. Turning around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as they both lost themselves in the forgiveness and the pain of each other.   
  
Neither noticed that the thunder above had quieted, the rain had stopped, or that they were now standing underneath the soft glow of the moon, as it watched over them and caressed their souls, allowing them to finally give into each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was fun - Please review, i haven't written in such a long time, and wanna know if i haven't got as rusty as I imagined!! ^_^  
  
Luvya!  
Fae 


End file.
